Gallifrey High School
by 7H3 D0C70R
Summary: I've just moved to the area, and started a new school. New school, new locker, new friends, and a strange and brilliant teacher who has an ordinary name, Mr. John Smith. And I think I might be in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

11 September, 2001, the day I start my new school. Gallifrey High School. Strange name, isn't it? But that's not my place to decide. I've only just moved here. One of my friends at my old school, Rose, used to go here. She told me about a wonderful teacher there. Mr. John Smith. Commonly known as "Doctor". Rose told me he was the hottest thing on Earth, but most of the time she's wrong. Who knows? Maybe she was right for once...

~- Doctor Who? -~

"Welcome, Class. I am Mr. John Smith," the Doctor said as he wrote his name on the chalk board, "But you may call me the Doctor. Normally, you'd expect to start the year out with a long, drawn-out lecture, yes? Well, I though we could start the year out getting to know each other," he finished with a wide grin.

"Uh, you! At the front! What's your name?" he said excitedly while pointing at me.

I stammered, "M-me? I'm Riley."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No, Doctor."

"Favourite activity?" he asked with this weird look in his eye.

"Reading. Oh! And learning," I shyly answered.

The Doctor nodded as he went on to the next person. He asked many questions about our interests, what we did for fun, our majors, and list goes on. But all the while, I couldn't help but stare at him. Rose was right for once, he was hot.

Something about his unruly hair, crazy eyes, and wide grin just was really... Appealing is a good word for it. The Doctor's voice also did something, too. It reminded me of velvet. Like when you stroke it the right was, it's soft and smooth, but when you stroke it the other way, it's hard and sharp.

"Alright, there's still 20 minutes and 59 seconds left of class. You may talk amongst yourselves. And Riley, could you please step out into the hall with me for a bit?" He announced to the class.

I shuddered at the thought of being in the empty hall, alone, with him. Could I even survive this? I felt like I would throw up. But I just shook the feeling off as I walked out into the hall.

"I couldn't help but notice," the Doctor began, "that you weren't like the others. You weren't talking and laughing and carrying on. There was a look in your eyes that I've only seen in my own."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And what did you think it meant?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you were thinking about something. Or more specifically, someone."

A small gasp came out, and then I nodded.

"Were you thinking about your old school? Yes, I know you're new here. I've never seen you around here, Riley. Or was it someone else? A boyfriend left behind?" His brown eyes seemed to pierce into my mind.

"I- Don't think I'm weird or anything, but I was thinking about you," I blurted out. "Like, there's something about you that just makes you attractive."

"People have always told me I'm attractive. Maybe it's the hair," he mused to himself.

"No, it's not the looks. Well it's partially your looks, but it's the little things that stand out the most. Maybe it's your voice, your grin, or maybe the wild look in your eyes that's somehow scary but appealing at the same time," I explained. "Does that make sense?"

The Doctor nodded. "Perfect sense," he muttered and then seemed to drift away from reality as he stared into my eyes. "You're eyes. They're different. Dark blue-green surrounding steel blue with a splash of brown in the centre. They're also beautiful." The Doctor then gasped.

I stepped a bit closer. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that last part. I thought it, but I didn't mean to say it..."

"There's nothing wrong with saying something's beautiful. It's just a compliment," I said. "Like if I said that right now your voice is making my heart feel like it's going to burst because of how it sounds. It's just a compliment."

He nodded. "But what your missing," the Doctor whispered as he moved his face closer, "is that words are more powerful than you might think."

"I think that I may have found what I'm missing," I smiled.

"Good," he said as he kissed me. It was a light kiss, one that was just on the surface.

When he broke away, I asked, "Don't you have a wife?"

"No. I've never considered love until now."


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day seemed to just fly by. Each class seemed to be just a blur, almost like it was just five minutes. Before I knew it, the day was over.

As I was walking to the bus stop, the Doctor ran up to me. "R-Riley," he gasped, "do you need... a ride... home?" He stopped and looked at me. "Like, really. Do you need a ride home?"

"Um, sure. Do you need an adress?" I asked him.

"That would be nice, yes."

I smiled at him. "All right. 7575 Watergate Drive," I looked at the ground and noticed our shoes. They were the exact same, down to the size.

"Thank you," he said as he looked up from the notepad he was scribbling on. "Hey, what's up?"

"Huh?" I said as I snapped out of staring at our shoes. "Oh, I was just noticing how we have the exact same shoes. "Look."

The Doctor looked at the red and white Converse we were both wearing. "That's nice," he muttered, "We both have a VERY nice sense of style. Well, shall I take you home?"

"That would be nice, considering the long amount of time we've been standing here. I mean, we were all set to go; now we're talking about shoes," I laughed.

He smiled at my little joke. A lot of people look good with a smile, but he probably is the one that looks the best. Or maybe it's just me.

~- Doctor Who? ~-

"Knock knock," I said.

The Doctor looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?"

"Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor you."

"... What?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

I looked at the floor and then back at him. "Yea, maybe not one of my best jokes," I muttered, "It's been a sort of off day."

"I understand the feeling," he said as we pulled up into the driveway. "Watergate Children's Home? Is this the right adress?" The Doctor asked as he took a pair of glasses out of his coat pocket and put them on.

The atmosphere in the car suddenly got very uncomfortable. "Yes, this is where I had to move to after my parents died."

He opened his mouth to say something before I interrupted him. "I don't need any pity. I've gotten over it now, so I don't need help!"

The Doctor looked at me with this strange look in his eyes, one that I couldn't exactly read. They seemed to be in a serious conflict, but it had to be in his thoughts. "What if... what if you could get out of here? Just leave everything behind and go? See what all there is out there?"

"Like, run away? Yes, a thousand times yes."

"Even if," he then leaned closer, "it was dangerous? Like you could get seriously hurt?"

"Now, it wouldn't be any fun if it was safe."

"I can show you the universe," The Doctor said. I could tell he wasn't lying. "Just come with me."

"But won't anyone know I've gone?" I asked him.

He laughed and said, "I can get you home yesterday."

"Then what are we doing out here? Allons-Y!"


End file.
